<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hold on wait a minute by moonlights0nata</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453012">hold on wait a minute</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlights0nata/pseuds/moonlights0nata'>moonlights0nata</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Divergent bc they are in high school I'm 30 eps in my ARC V rewatch okay, Fluff, I just wanted to write GonYuya bc I love them, M/M, Yuya is big of heart dumb of ass, Yuzu should get many best friend discounts, “haha bro stop that or i’ll realize i’m in love with you…..wait’</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:15:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlights0nata/pseuds/moonlights0nata</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you know how many times I catch you two smiling at each other in one day?” Sora asked, waiting. When Yuya didn’t answer he sighed. “Actually, I didn’t keep count but it was more times than can be considered platonic.”</p><p>Yuya laughed, going to flick Sora’s forehead. “Maybe all that sugar you eat finally got to your brain.” Sora swatted at his hand, pouting.  “Gongenzaka and me are just friends. We grew up around each other so we are used to being like that.”</p><p>“Lovey dovey?”<br/>---<br/>Yuya didn't have a crush on his best friend. He didn't get why people thought they were dating?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gongenzaka Noboru/Sakaki Yuya, Hiiragi Yuzu &amp; Sakaki Yuya, Sakaki Yuya &amp; Shiunin Sora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. oh no</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, I started re-watching ARC V a little while ago and GonYuya is now living rent free in my head. I'm sad by how little content there is for them so I decided to write my own &gt;:D @ everyone on twitter who saw my tweets about this...it is here!!<br/>This is the first half, thank you so much Pachi (A Caffeinated Crisis) for proof reading this for me !! &lt;3</p><p>Comments/Kudos/Etc. always appreciated ! \(òwó)/</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>High school was a time of new beginnings; new school, new uniform, new meetings. Yuya had grown a whole two centimeters taller but he still couldn’t hold it over Yuzu’s head; she’d also gotten taller and kept those few centimeters between them. Even Gongenzaka seemed to have grown at least a few millimeters taller, too.</p><p>While there were many new things happening, some stayed the same. They’d all signed up for the same school; Gongenzaka still helped out at the Dojo; Yuya continued to perfect his entertainment dueling; him and Yuzu continued to attend You Show Duel School and participated in various tournaments. </p><p>Even when some things were changing, it didn’t worry Yuya all that much. He was working towards his dream and his two best friends continued to be next to him and they were all close as ever. Especially Gongenzaka and him; they really had known each other for a long time now. </p><p>There were many things Yuya could attest about him:  despite how disciplined, proud and tough Gongenzaka was, he was also a major softie and had always been; he had a secret sweet spot for those honey caramel candies that they sold in one very specific store; he liked old samurai and martial arts movies and could recite a few lines by heart from his favorite ones (Yuya, despite how boring he claimed some to be, knew what line came afterwards to reply); he loved dogs and Yuya's dogs, in particular, loved him back.</p><p>When you knew someone for so long, and got along as well as they do, there was a comfort and an ease around each other that came naturally. Gongenzaka had always been taller so Yuya couldn’t sling his arm around his shoulders in a friendly gesture, but he had more than once jumped at his back to startle him; despite his initial grunt of complaint, Gongenzaka never pushed him off and Yuya had stayed clinging to his back, all the way back from school. Given Gongenzaka’s build, Yuya was probably as heavy as a feather to him.</p><p>They didn’t shy away from physical contact. Gongenzaka was a hugger, especially at particularly heartfelt moments. He often squeezed the life out of Yuya but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. Gongenzaka’s chest was the ideal place to rest against, large and warm and safe. It wasn’t rare that if they hung out together, on those rare lazy days, Yuya would find a way to crawl up to his chest and lay there, or play on his handheld while Gongenzaka did his own thing. Oftentimes they’d both end up napping in that position, only to be found by Yoko hours later telling them it was dinner time.</p><p>Yuya never considered their dynamic odd, even after all this time. They were friends! Friends were touchy, they hugged. Granted, he didn’t take <em> cuddle naps </em> with Yuzu, who was also his childhood friend, but they’d definitely hugged before. </p><p>So when Sora asked him where his boyfriend was, Yuya's initial reaction was to be confused.</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>“Gon-chan.” Sora was lazing around on the couch in the break room, looking at him upside down, “Wasn’t he dropping by?”</p><p>“He had to help out at the Dojo--” Yuya dropped his school bag in a corner before his brow scrunched up. “--wait, <em> boyfriend </em>?”</p><p>Sora pointed his lollipop at him. “Aren’t you and Gon-chan dating?” </p><p>Yuya stared, paused--then burst out laughing, waving a hand in the air.</p><p>“What? No way! How’d you come to that conclusion?”</p><p>“I mean…” Sora rolled his lollipop for a moment in his mouth before answering. “...you’re always hanging off each other.“</p><p>“Not<em> always </em>.” Yuya protested but Sora kept going.</p><p>“You were practically on his lap the other day.”</p><p>“There wasn’t any more room on the couch--”</p><p>“Do you know how many times I catch you two smiling at each other in one day?” Sora asked, waiting. When Yuya didn’t answer he sighed. “Actually, I didn’t keep count but it was more times than can be considered platonic.”</p><p>Yuya laughed, going to flick Sora’s forehead. “Maybe all that sugar you eat finally got to your brain.” Sora swatted at his hand, pouting.  “Gongenzaka and me are just friends. We grew up around each other so we are used to being like that.”</p><p>“Lovey dovey?” </p><p>“We’re<em> not </em> lovey dovey--”</p><p>“‘Oy!” Yuzu bursted into the room, frowning at both of them. “What are you doing, lazing around here?”</p><p>“I was asking Yuya about him and Gon-chan dating.” Sora replied.</p><p>Yuzu, instead of looking as confused as Yuya expected, just rolled her eyes. “You can do that later.” She snapped her paper fan onto her palm. “To the classroom, now!”</p><p>“Yeeeees~” Sora easily slung off the couch and walked past her. Yuya frowned, staring after him.</p><p>“Why does he think I’m dating Gongenzaka? We are obviously just friends.”</p><p>Yuzu’s look was as exasperated as it was fond. The smack she delivered to his head with the fan was light, not enough to hurt. “You’re just dense, Yuya. Now c’mon.”</p><p>Dense? What about him was <em> dense </em>? Yuya didn’t get what either Sora or Yuzu meant. </p><p>Silly as the idea was, it lingered in his head; did other people think he and Gongenzaka were together?</p><p>“Yep.” Sora informed him later, while in the practice room, biting a big chunk out of his candy and speaking with his mouth full. He wasn’t actually doing any dueling practice drills right now and seemed perfectly content to stand by Yuya while he stretched. “Pretty sure everyone thinks you’re dating.  Would have to be pretty blind not to see it.”</p><p>Yuya let his arms drop down from the stretch.“But we’re not dating!”</p><p>“You’re <em> no </em>t?!” Ayu had apparently been listening in on their conversation, or Yuya’s exclamation piqued her interest. She looked dejected. “But you’re so cute together!”</p><p>“I, uh--” Yuya’s cheeks warmed against his will. “Cute?”</p><p>“Yeah! I’ve seen it, you know!” Ayu’s eyes were sparkling. “Gongenzaka always has this look when he watches you duel...” She hummed dreamily, pressing her palms together and leaning her cheek on them. “Like the mermaid in that fairytale, looking at her prince…”</p><p>Sora laughed around the stick of his long-gone lollipop, clearly amused. Yuya had a one second visual of Gongenzaka as a mermaid--merman?--before he waved it away, growing flustered. “Y-You’re imagining things, Ayu...”</p><p>She pouted, disappointed, but ultimately sighed. “Maybe. If you really aren’t dating…”</p><p>Sora, who’d been listening to the whole exchange, shook his head, shrugging his shoulders and turning away from them. Yuya caught him mumbling to himself before he walked away. “...Maybe you’re the blind one…” </p><p>It all just left Yuya more confused; he continued to muse over it, growing distracted in class at school the next day and earning him jabs from Yuzu when the teacher called on him and he didn’t respond.</p><p>“You’re spacing out more than usual.” She said, during lunchtime, pointing her chopsticks at his furrowed brow. “And your face will get stuck that way from thinking too hard.”</p><p>“It’s just…” He shoved an octopus shaped sausage in his mouth, munching on it thoughtfully. “Why does everyone think me and Gongenzaka are dating? I still don’t get it.”</p><p>Yuzu had the same exasperated look from yesterday back on her face, shaking her head. “You’re really dense, Yuya.”</p><p>“You said that the other day too.” He said, continuing to stuff his cheeks with food. “Why?”</p><p>She seemed to debate her answer, picking at her rice. “...How do you feel about Gongenzaka-kun?”</p><p>“How do I--Isn’t that <em> obvious </em>?” He asked. “He’s important to me, he’s my best friend--I mean, you’re my best friend, too, Yuzu!”</p><p>“I know.” She smiled. “Keep going.”</p><p>Yuya glanced up, light streaming between the leaves of the tree they were sitting under. “...I think he’s incredible. As a duelist, and a person. He’s strong, kind…” A smile slowly morphed on his face, his previous frown smoothing out. “He stays true to himself no matter what and is loyal to his friends. He’s always had my back, supported me…” Yuya would never forget Gongenzaka defending him from bullies, after his father disappeared. He’d always been a pillar of strength to Yuya, holding him when it felt like everything else was crumbling around him. </p><p>“He gets mad at me for not taking things seriously but he’s never given up on me.” He rubbed at his nose, feeling bashful admitting that bit, even to Yuzu. His words softened. “When he’s around I feel reassured…” <em> Safe. </em>“For such a tough looking guy he’s the first to get emotional and tear up but I like that about him.” He chuckled, “Even when It’s hard to breathe when he hugs me.” </p><p>He paused, prompting Yuzu to ask.</p><p>“What else do you like about him?”</p><p>Yuya hummed. It was hard to name just one thing; Gongenzaka was a lovable guy, everyone who knew him could name at least three of his good qualities. Of course he had some bad ones--he had a strong temper and could be incredibly prideful, but once he cooled down he could recognize if he was at fault. </p><p>“I like his smiles.” Yuya pressed his chopsticks to his lips, curled up in a grin of his own. “I mean, I like to make everyone laugh and smile--entertaining others is what I do. It’s nice to see anyone smile but there’s something so--” <em> Sincere, radiant, warm </em> . “-- <em> nice </em> about Gongenzaka’s smiles. Like, he makes <em> me </em> smile when I see them.  You know what I mean?”</p><p>“Well, I will admit it makes him look more like the big softie we know he is.” She said. She was smiling down at her lunch when he turned to her. “But I haven’t really thought about that as much as you seem to do.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>Yuzu giggled, turning to meet his gaze. “Yuya, you really <em> like </em> Gongenzaka.”</p><p>“Of course I do. He’s my friend!”</p><p>Yuzu rolled her eyes. “Do you know how you<em> sounded </em> , talking about him just now?” At his puzzled look, she added. “Like you have a big <em> crush </em>on him.”</p><p>“Wh--I don’t!” Despite saying that, his cheeks warmed up. “Can’t a guy just appreciate his friend has a nice smile?!”</p><p>Yuzu heaved a sigh, dropping her face in her palm. “Ugh. I give up. Figure it out on your own, Yuya.”</p><p>He didn’t get to ask her what she meant, as the bell rang signaling lunch break was over, but their conversation stayed in a corner of his mind. He was thinking about it, okay. </p><p>Yuya would figure it out, whatever there was to figure out; that’s how he came to hang upside down from his bed, arms crossed, thinking about Gongenzaka. It’s not that he hadn’t, before, or that he didn’t know who Gongenzaka was to him, but perhaps he’d taken their bond for granted. Yuya couldn’t imagine what his life would have been like if he hadn’t met him, if he didn’t have his steady presence at his side; Yuya trusted Gongenzaka and he wanted to be someone Gongenzaka could rely on, too. </p><p>“Hmmm….” Yuya shut his eyes, the cogs in his brain turning at full capacity. How did he feel about him, aside from what he told Yuzu? What else did he like? </p><p>“What are you doing?” </p><p>He opened his eyes, the very same person he was thinking about coming back from the bathroom.</p><p>“Thinking.” Yuya replied.</p><p>Gongenzaka laughed gruffly, shutting the door behind him. “Don’t hurt yourself.”<br/>
Yuya puffed his cheeks. “Oy, I take offense to that.”</p><p>The bed dipped as Gongenzaka sat beside him on the bed, watching him curiously. “What’s on your mind?”</p><p>Yuya hummed, uncrossing his arms and letting them dangle above his head. Maybe he could ask this without being too obvious.</p><p>“How can you tell when you have a crush on someone?”</p><p>Gongenzaka’s eyes widened, as though he hadn’t been expecting <em> that </em> question. </p><p>“Hm.” It was his turn to cross his arms. “I’m not particularly well versed in the subject.”</p><p>Yuya gasped. “Something the man Gongenzaka doesn’t know!”</p><p>“Shut up.” Gongenzaka frowned. “I’m just not sure how I should put it into words...isn’t it something you simply <em> know </em>?”</p><p>“I’m asking because I <em> don’t </em> know.” Yuya pouted. Gongenzaka was silent, tilting his head to one side as if debating something. Then, he said, in his serious tone:</p><p>“There is a saying...that when one is infatuated with another, one becomes blind to everything else. It can be a dangerous thing. You want to be close to them but you might behave oddly around them. Anything that person does affects you.”</p><p>“...Woah.” Yuya lifted his head. “You just sounded really wise. And like having a crush is super troublesome.” He smiled cheekily, hoisting himself on the bed and prodding at Gongenzaka’s side. “Could it be <em> you </em> have a crush on someone?”</p><p>Gongenzaka’s cheeks pinked. He batted Yuya’s hand away. “I don’t.”</p><p>“You’re blushing though.” Yuya poked his cheek. “As your best friend I’m wounded you never told me! Does Yuzu know about this?”</p><p>Gongenzaka fell silent, but his cheeks got redder. Yuya gasped. “She knows?! Or wait do you…could it be…” He leaned close to catch Gongenzaka’s eyes. Gongenzaka sat still in the seconds it took Yuya to say. “...You have a crush on <em> Yuzu </em>?”</p><p>“...Huh<em> ? </em> ” Gongenzaka gawked, blinking rapidly, before his face fell to an unamused expression.“No, Yuya, I do <em> not </em> have a crush on Yuzu.” He pushed at Yuya’s chest and he topped backwards onto the bed. “She is a very dear friend and nothing more.”</p><p>“Aw.” Yuya bounced on the bed once, cupping his chin. “Who else is there...?” And why wouldn’t Gongenzaka tell him? Was he embarrassed? Gongenzaka was cute when he blushed, though, it was a rare sight. Yuya wanted to keep guessing, even when a pang of something like jealousy hit him. But why would he be jealous?</p><p>“Do they go to our school? What are they like?” He asked. </p><p>“Don’t try to guess. I don’t have a crush on anyone.” Gongenzaka sighed, moving to sit by the headboard. </p><p>“Are you suuuure?” Yuya lifted his head, giving Gongenzaka a scrutinizing look. He only got an eye roll back, but Gongenzaka’s cheeks were still a little pink.</p><p>“I’m sure.” Gongenzaka poked his side with his foot. “Are we watching the movie or not?”</p><p>“Oh, yeah!” Every Saturday or so they had a movie night. They were watching a comedy this time around--Yuya’s pick. </p><p>Yuya swung back up, standing only to grab his laptop before crawling back on the bed. He sat in his usual spot, leaning his back against Gongenzaka’s chest. His laptop rested on his lap, Gongenzaka easily able to watch over Yuya’s shoulder.</p><p><em> You’re always hanging off of each other. </em>Sora’s words came to mind and he laughed.</p><p>“Oh, by the way--” Yuya began, while he searched the movie up. “Did you know Sora thinks we’re <em> dating </em>?”</p><p>Gongenzaka seemed to stiffen for a moment, but then he shifted slightly and relaxed again. “Oh?”</p><p>“Yeah. I think he’s eaten too much sugar.” Yuya said. “We aren’t<em> that </em> clingy.”</p><p>Gongenzaka let out a small, gruff laugh. “What do you call this, then?”</p><p>Yuya tipped his head back, glancing at Gongenzaka upside down with a pout. “What? We’re just hanging out, this is normal.” He  wiggled a little against Gongenzaka’s chest, getting comfortable. “You’re like my personal pillow.”</p><p>“Ah, I knew there was a reason you kept me around.” Gongenzaka hadn’t quite mastered the deadpan tone for joking but it still made Yuya laugh.</p><p>“<em> Yup. </em> ‘Cause you’re comfy.” He bumped Gongenzaka’s leg with his foot, glancing back down at the screen. He double tapped on the movie file. “And maaaaybe because I like you, too.” He added, less jokingly than he intended. But that was fine; Gongenzaka knew their friendship wasn’t based solely on necessity and that Yuya genuinely appreciated him.</p><p>“Don’t want to make <em> your </em> crush jealous though.” He added. Gongenzaka sighed behind him.</p><p>“I don’t think that’ll be a problem with them.”<br/>
“So you do have a--”</p><p>“Because they don’t exist.”</p><p>“Hmm I wonder…” Yuya sing sang, tilting his head back. Yep, Gongenzaka was blushing; he was a bad liar.</p><p>Gongenzaka pushed at his face. “Watch the movie, Yuya.”</p><p>Yuya giggled but said nothing else, focusing on the screen as the movie finish playing the intro. He’d drop the subject for now--endlessly teasing his friend would just make him mad--and maybe Gongenzaka didn’t have a crush on anyone and the subject just made him embarrassed. </p><p>Strangely enough, that thought was relieving. A few minutes after, when Gongenzaka’s arms came to rest around his middle Yuya smiled and pushed those thoughts away from his mind.</p><p>————-　♡　————-</p><p>Yuya’s ‘Trying to figure The Thing out’ continued all through the following week. Sora joked that smoke was going to come out of his head for thinking so much. He bought Yuya ice cream so he would “cool down his brain” (which, despite the teasing, Yuya accepted).</p><p>Maybe Yuya was thinking about this the wrong way. He tried to change his angle by listening to what other boys would say about their crushes.</p><p>Whenever they talked about girls they liked, what they said never resonated with Yuya.</p><p>“She’s smoking hot.” One guy was saying, while they changed for gym class that day. “She’s like--” He made a downwards, curving gesture with his hands, not subtle at all. Yuya cringed inwardly and tuned out of the conversation while the other boys asked further questions. </p><p>Yuya couldn’t relate because he’d only tried applying their logic to girls he knew, which wasn’t helpful; Yuzu was the only friend he had that was a girl and he resolutely didn’t want to <em> date her. </em> She was cute and fun to be around, he cared deeply about her--but he couldn’t picture <em> kissing </em>her or doing what most guys fantasized about with their crushes. </p><p>
  <em> What about Gongenzaka, then? </em>
</p><p>The intrusive question took him by surprise but he didn’t brush it away immediately. His group walked into the track field outside just as the previous class was finishing up. Gongenzaka was among those students. </p><p>Yuya observed him while he stretched; Gongenzaka was sweaty from the work out, jacket discarded on the grass by his feet. When he lifted one arm behind his head, pushing at his elbow with his other hand, the muscles of his biceps tensed too. The gym shirt left little to the imagination, the front sticking to his toned chest…</p><p>Yuya shook his head, startled. Gongenzaka was well built, that was common knowledge but...he’d never actually stopped and <em> stared. </em></p><p>Gongenzaka bent down to pick his jacket up and when he stood back up their eyes met. Yuya grinned and waved at him with only a second of delay and Gongenzaka returned the gesture. When he walked past him to go back into school, he clasped Yuya’s shoulder.</p><p>“See you after school?”</p><p>Gongenzaka had large hands. Yuya whacked his brain with a stick for noticing, again, before nodding quickly. “Y-Yeah!”</p><p>He watched Gongenzaka leave. If girls were curvy, Gongenzaka was...</p><p>Yuya looked at his hands, making two square, downward motions. “...Like this...wait, no!” He smacked his cheeks, which had grown warm before he even started running. “No, nope, no, not now.”</p><p>If anyone gave him any odd looks for talking to himself, he ignored them, but he was distracted all through gym class. He blamed Yuzu for making him think about this.</p><p>You’d think that, by now, he would have stopped to acknowledge his friend was <em> smoking hot </em>, as they said. Not the way boys spoke about girls; Gongenzaka wasn’t small or curvy, he towered over Yuya by at least a head and he was all firm, well toned muscle. When they were younger, he’d had a bit more baby fat on his cheeks or his arms but he’d long since burned it. </p><p>Now Yuya knew or at least he admitted it to himself--kind of. Just because Gongenzaka was handsome didn’t mean he was crushing on him! That was how he reassured himself.</p><p>Wasn’t this what they said about teenage hormones? Maybe, yes, Gongenzaka was hot, and the fact was making him flustered; that was all it was though! Because wasn’t everyone a little hot when you were a teenager in high school? </p><p>When Yuya thought about it, there were plenty of pretty and attractive boys in class or around school, so there! There were other hot people around! And Yuya didn’t have crushes on them and he didn’t have a crush on his best friend.<em> Problem solved. </em></p><p>————-　♡　————-</p><p>The problem wasn’t solved at all. </p><p>Yuya had done his utmost best to push the issue out of the way but now he was actively <em> looking </em> at his friend and he couldn’t <em> stop </em> looking. On top of it, his heart jumped when Gongenzaka placed his hand on his back or his shoulder, or heat creeped up the back of Yuya’s neck after his eyes had lingered on Gongenzaka for a second too long and his friend’s eyes turned to him; now he was aware of how much they <em> did </em>look at each in a day. It was a ridiculous amount. </p><p>When they locked gazes, Yuya felt <em> exposed. </em>Like Gongenzaka could read his thoughts and he’d find out Yuya had been staring when Gongenzaka’s shirt rode up and revealed a sliver of toned abs.</p><p>Yuzu definitely noticed the change though, and Yuya smacked her elbow out of his side when she nudged him with a knowing grin on her face. Yuzu, your best friend was having a <em> crisis </em>! It wasn’t the time to be smug about it. </p><p>Sora wasn’t as subtle as her.</p><p>“Yuya, do you want a drink?” He smirked, almost like a cat. “You’re looking a little <em> thirsty </em>.”</p><p>“I’m fine.” Yuya bit out. Yuzu’s lips were pressed together next to him, fighting not to laugh. Yuya hated them both so much (not really).</p><p>Despite the ‘my best friend is hot and I don’t know how to handle it’ situation, Yuya and Gongenzaka were still hanging out like normal, joking and laughing and falling asleep against each other after getting homework done. It was normal, it was routine, it was comfortable. </p><p>Yuya awoke first from the nap, bleary eyes blinking open; there was a solid, warm chest underneath him and a set of strong arms loosely wrapped around him. He shifted enough that he could peer up at Gongenzaka’s face; even asleep, he managed to look serious but there was an air of peace to his expression, the crease between his eyebrows smoothed out and lips parted slightly. </p><p>Yuya’s eyes fixed on his mouth. Boys with girlfriends would always boast about kissing them or talked about what it was like. </p><p>He reached out with his fingers to map the line of Gongenzaka’s jaw, up his chin and then brushed his lips. They were surprisingly soft to the touch. Gongenzaka took great care with his appearance, did he use lip balm? He probably did. </p><p>Gongenzaka hadn’t kissed anyone, at least, not that Yuya knew of; aside from asking him about crushes the other day, they didn’t usually talk about this sort of things. Did Gongenzaka think about kissing? Did he think about kissing someone in particular? His crush?</p><p>The thought struck another chord of jealousy in him. Gongenzaka was his best friend so naturally, if he started dating someone, they’d hang out less. Yuya wouldn’t like that, so naturally he’d be a little jealous, but if Gongenzaka was happy he wouldn’t say anything.</p><p>Yuya distractedly ran his index finger from Gongenzaka’s bottom lip to the corner of his mouth. Eventually, Gongenzaka might gather courage and confess to his crush...or, if not now, when they were older he’d definitely find someone. And kiss them. Another pang of jealousy.</p><p>Yuya leaned closer.</p><p>
  <em> What would it be like to kiss him? </em>
</p><p>The moment that question crossed his mind, Yuya froze, inches from Gongenzaka’s face. He retracted his hand, as if burnt, snapping his gaze up; Gongenzaka’s eyes remained closed and his breathing was even so he was still asleep. Yuya dropped his head back against his friend’s chest, placing a hand over his mouth; his cheeks were burning, his heart drumming against his rib cage, loud to his own ears.</p><p>Had he been about to kiss Gongenzaka? </p><p>More importantly, did he want to? Since when? Why now? </p><p>“Stupid Yuzu--” He cursed, groaning and hiding his face. “This is her fault...”</p><p>If neither she or Sora had put the idea of him and Gongenzaka being together in his head, he wouldn’t be so confused right now. Then again--why was he so confused in the first place? Why did he get jealous at the thought of Gongenzaka kissing someone else?</p><p>Yuya lifted himself on his forearms, glancing at Gongenzaka’s face again. </p><p>It’d always been so natural to be as close as they were. There hadn’t been a reason to question it; why it was just <em> right </em> when it was Gongenzaka holding him, smiling at him, or saying his name--</p><p>“...Yuya?”</p><p>Yuya jumped, finally noticing Gongenzaka’s eyes were half open, staring at him sleepily. It was a cute look on him. </p><p>“Y-Yeah?”</p><p>“You’re staring.” Gongenzaka said, voice deep and scratchy from sleep, and ran a hand over Yuya’s back. His mouth curled up in a lopsided smile and Yuya’s heart leaped. “What are you thinking about?”</p><p>
  <em> You. </em>
</p><p>“Nothing, I...” Yuya cleared his throat. He crossed his arms over Gongenzaka’s chest, staring at his collarbone. “Say...” His eyes flickered to Gongenzaka’s then back down. “If you  start dating someone...will we still get to hang out?”</p><p>“...Are you really worrying about that?” Gongenzaka asked. “I told you, I’m not crushing on anyone.”</p><p>“Yeah but--if you did.” Yuya said. “Would we stop seeing each other as often?”</p><p>The question hung awkwardly between them, Yuya holding his breath. Then, gentle fingers carded through Yuya’s short bangs, making him look up. </p><p>“Even if that happened...” Gongenzaka began, a low mellow note to his voice that warmed Yuya’s insides. “I’d never stop seeing <em> you </em>.” His lips pulled up at the corners, eyes soft. “You’re not getting rid of me that easily, Yuya.”</p><p>Relief bubbled in Yuya’s stomach. Before he could answer, Gongenzaka continued.</p><p>“Besides, someone has to watch your back and make sure you don’t get in trouble.” </p><p>Yuya let out an indignant noise but he was smiling. He playfully bumped his fist against Gongenzaka’s cheek. “Shut up! I don’t get in trouble.” A pause, “That much.”</p><p>“Sure.” Gongenzaka’s chest shook with laughter. He ruffled Yuya’s hair. “You’ll hit a lamp post eventually if I’m not there to stop you.  You’ve been spacing out a lot these days.”</p><p><em> Whose fault do you think that is? </em>Yuya bit his tongue before he could say it. “Oh, shush, I haven’t tripped over anything.”</p><p>“Yet.”</p><p>Yuya pouted, reaching over towards Gongenzaka’s head.</p><p>“‘Oy!” Gongenzaka caught his hand before he could, but Yuya’s other hand shot forwards, mischief in his grin. Gongenzaka’s hand left his hair to grab his other wrist; wrestling against Gongenzaka was a rather futile thing, given their sizes, but that didn’t stop Yuya from <em> trying </em>. Gongenzaka had never kept a very tight hold on him, mindful of his strength, or he was just amused to watch Yuya flail. </p><p>Eventually  Gongenzaka easily flipped them over, pinning Yuya’s wrists down. </p><p>“This is not a duel you can win, Yuya.”</p><p>“It’s an unfair duel! We aren’t evenly matched!”</p><p>Gongenzaka smirked. “That’s what a loser would say.”</p><p>Yuya huffed, kicking him a little, before giving up the fight. “I can still beat you in  duel.”</p><p>“Not counting all the times you lost?”</p><p>“<em> Next time </em> we duel, I’ll kick your ass.”</p><p>Gongenzaka seemed to find that amusing, snickering quietly. “Looking forward to it.”</p><p>Yuya smiled after a pause, too. This was normal, like always. Bantering and gauding each other, promises of dueling. </p><p>But he was acutely aware of their positions, too. Gongenzaka loomed over him, not oppressively, a few hairs coming loose from his pompadour ;his shirt was slightly ridden up and his pants had shimmed a little down his hips at some point.</p><p><em> Fuck </em>. Heat rose to Yuya’s cheeks, snapping his gaze back up. He had to stop ogling Gongenzaka like that. But now Yuya’s eyes found his lips to settle on again and no, that was also dangerous territory. With Gongenzaka leaning over him, if he wanted, he could bend down and kiss Yuya and--</p><p>“Yuya?” </p><p>Gongenzaka was eyeing him with an odd look. Yuya’s heart wouldn’t settle down; could Gongenzaka tell? Why was Yuya so affected by him? He--</p><p>
  <em> “Anything that person does affects you.” </em>
</p><p>Oh. Oh no.</p><p>“I--” Yuya swallowed, scrambling for words while his mind was entering crisis mode. “Are you staying over for dinner?”</p><p>“No.  I’m in charge of cooking at home tonight.” The bed shifted as Gongenzaka got off him. “I should probably be heading back.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>With Gongenzaka’s back to him, while he picked up his bag and textbooks, Yuya took a deep breath, slapped his cheeks, then hoisted himself off the bed. </p><p>After a trip to the bathroom to wash his face, Gongenzaka and him went back downstairs, the smell of dinner filtering in from the kitchen. Yuya belatedly registered Gongenzaka and his mom exchanging goodbyes before accompanying him to the door.</p><p>“See you at school?” Gongenzaka said, after toeing his shoes back on. Yuya nodded, smiling cheerfully up at him and waving.</p><p>“Yeah! See ya~”</p><p>Gongenzaka threw a salute over his shoulder and went out the front door. It shut with a click and Yuya stared at it, waiting for a few beats. Then he peered outside and confirmed Gongenzaka was out of view before slipping his sneakers on.</p><p>“Mom, I’m going over to Yuzu’s!”</p><p>“Eh? At this hour?” Yoko yelled back. “Yuya--”</p><p>“I’ll be back later!”</p><p>He was out of the door before his mom could protest further. He sprinted the few blocks to Yuzu’s house and made it to the door in record time; Shuzo was puzzled to see him but he let him in and Yuya ran up the stairs to Yuzu’s room.</p><p>“Yuzu!” He flung the door open, out of breath. “I--”</p><p>Something hit him on the face, hard, and he yelped in pain as he toppled backwards, hitting the floor.</p><p>“Owowow--” He rubbed at the sore spot on his nose; he hoped it wouldn't bruise.</p><p>“Yuya?!” Yuzu was sitting by her desk, hair loose and falling over one shoulder; her comb was on the floor beside him. So that’s what she’d thrown at him. “What are you doing here? And don’t you know how to<em> knock </em>?!”</p><p>“Sorry…” Yuya stood up from the floor, picking the comb on the way. He closed the door more carefully than how he’d opened it and  walked up to Yuzu, handing her the comb back. “I wasn’t thinking.”</p><p>Yuzu  eyed him up and down with irritation but also growing concern. “What’s wrong? You look like you ran here...”</p><p>Yuya heaved a sigh, sinking back to the floor and leaning against one of the desk legs. “I did.” He paused, still catching his breath. Yuzu gave him time to reply, resuming brushing her hair; he must have caught her right after a bath.</p><p>“...You know how people used to think we’d end up dating?” He said. Yuzu’s hand slowed down, head tilted to listen. “But we never did. ‘Cause we didn’t like each other that way.”</p><p>“I remember. It was pretty annoying.” Yuzu said. “Can’t believe I actually considered it.”</p><p>“Yeah--” Yuya’s head shot up. “--wait, you did?!” </p><p>Yuzu waved her hand in a dismissing gesture. “For all of two seconds. And not because I had a crush on you.” She side eyed him. “Is this what you came running all the way here for?”</p><p>“No. Um…” Yuya ran a hand through his hair. “Like, with you, I never doubted if I liked you or not. Even when people thought we were going out, I dismissed it and that was it. But…” He swallowed. The back of his neck was growing warm. “Ever since Sora and you said those things about Gongenzaka and me I...haven’t stopped thinking about it.”</p><p>He stood up again, feeling restless just sitting down, and began to pace. “I mean--Why is it different when it’s about <em> him </em> ? Why didn’t I think about it <em> before </em> ? I keep noticing things that were <em> always </em> there but I didn’t pay mind to because--” He took a breath. “--being with Gongenzaka always felt <em> natural </em> . I didn’t have to think about it. I didn’t have to think how I felt about him because we both <em> know </em>.” He brushed a hand through his hair. “Or...or I thought I did but--earlier I almost kissed him--”</p><p>Yuzu audibly gasped, whirling around to face him properly. Yuya didn’t look at her, his cheeks burning as the realization set in. </p><p>“And when I thought of him dating or kissing someone else I--I got this weird pang in my chest…” He grabbed onto the pendulum around his neck, squeezing it until the indents dug into his palm. “I...Yuzu, I think I <em> do </em> have a crush on Gongenzaka.”</p><p>The words hung in the following silence. Yuzu’s chair creaked as she wheeled around. He glanced at her smiling face, that fondness and exasperation he’d been growing familiar with in it. There was a hint of smugness behind her grin, too. </p><p>“And finally, he figures it out.” She crossed her arms. “Was that so hard?”</p><p>Yuya groaned. “Yeah, yeah, I like Gongenzaka !” He paused. “...I like him…”</p><p>“Yes, yes.” Yuzu sounded happy about this development, nodding her head. “So?”</p><p>Yuya blinked slowly. “...So?”</p><p>Yuzu rolled her eyes. “What are you going to do about it now?”</p><p>Yuya was silent, staring at a corner of the room. Admitting he had a crush on his best friend--oh my god, he <em> did </em>--was a relief; he had gained a clarity that wasn’t there before. But now that it was dawning on him, there was also something equally terrifying about it.</p><p>“...Nothing.” Yuya replied in the end, voice decreasing in volume. Yuzu let out an indignant noise.</p><p>“Wh--What do you mean <em> nothing </em>?!”</p><p>Yuya fiddled with his goggles at the top of his head.</p><p>“I mean--is there something to do?” He shrugged, nonchalant. “I like him. Now I know.”</p><p>“Yeah but--aren’t you going to <em> tell him? </em>”</p><p>Yuya let out a humorless laugh. An invisible hand squeezed at his chest.</p><p>“Gongenzaka’s my best friend.” He said, as if that was answer enough. When Yuzu just stared at him, he added. “I won’t risk years of friendship over this.”</p><p>“Yuya…” Yuzu stood from her chair. “Gongenzaka wouldn’t stop being your friend because you like him.”</p><p>“No, he wouldn’t.” Yuya conceded. Gongenzaka had too big a heart to stop being friends with Yuya over something like this. “But...but what if things get awkward between us? What if he can’t look me in the eye anymore or he doesn’t want to hang out that much or--” Yuya bit his lip--shook his head and then slipped his goggles over his eyes. “It’s fine. We’re<em> fine </em>like this.”</p><p>Yuzu went quiet. Yuzu walked up to him, reaching to set a hand on his arm.</p><p>“What if he liked you back?” She asked. “What then?”</p><p>Yuya snorted. Yuzu frowned, pinching his arm and making him wince. “Ow--” He sighed. “I don’t think Gongenzaka sees me that way.”</p><p>“How would you know? You haven’t even <em> told </em> him--”</p><p>“And I <em> won’t </em> !” Yuya took a step back, freeing himself from her touch. “I think he has someone he likes. Apparently <em> you </em>know.”</p><p>Yuzu jumped at that. Yuya bit the inside of his mouth; he hadn’t meant to be harsh about it but Yuzu’s reaction confirmed it for him.</p><p>“It’s okay, Yuzu.” He continued, more gently. “It’s just a <em> crush </em> . I’ll get over it eventually and--and nothing has to <em> change </em>.”</p><p>“Yuya…”</p><p>“Sorry for bursting into your room, again--” He forced a grin, “I should probably go.”<br/>
“ <em> Yuya. </em>” She surged forwards to grip his wrist. Her eyebrows knit together. “Don’t run away from this.”</p><p>“...I’m not.” He freed his arm more carefully, smile less strained. “I just have to go home for dinner.”</p><p>Yuzu stared at him before shaking her head.</p><p>“Fine. Go.” She reached around him to open the door. “Next time you come crying to me, at least knock okay?”</p><p>“Wah--I wasn’t crying!” Yuya protested. Yuzu shoved him gently out of the room and then reached for his goggles before he could stop her. She peeled them back for only a moment, their eyes locking. Her face softened and she let the goggles snap back in place.</p><p>“It’s okay. I won’t tell.”</p><p>Yuya hadn’t realized he’d been holding his breath. He puffed his cheeks a little, frowning. “Shut up.” He turned on his heel and stomped back the way he came. “I’ll see you at school!”</p><p>Shuzo asked him if he was staying over for dinner but Yuya was quick to dismiss himself with a wave and rushing to put his shoes on; he didn’t run on his way back, letting the cooler evening air calm him down. He pushed his goggles up on his head and rubbed at the moisture drying at the corners of his eyes.</p><p>It’d be okay. He’d get over his infatuation and Gongenzaka would never know.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. problem solved!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yuya has a foolproof plan to deal with his crush.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Second chapter is here babey !! Thank you Pachi for beta reading this, again!&lt;333 And helping me with this chapter's tittle lmaoo</p><p>Comments/Kudos/Etc. always appreciated !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dealing with a crush on your best friend turned out to be <em> torture</em>. </p><p>Yuya had almost perfected masking his feelings, burying them under layers of bufon smiles and laughter. An entertainer couldn’t be sad, that’d just depress everyone watching him; as Gongenzaka’s friend, he couldn’t start acting weird around him, it’d make him worry. </p><p>However, that proved to be extremely hard when he almost slammed face first into a lamp post because Gongenzaka laughed at a stupid thing he said and the sunset hit his face just right and Yuya was staring, dumbstruck. It didn’t help that Gongenzaka had pulled him by the arm to save his face from meeting the post and their sides had ended up pressed together; it didn’t help that Gongenzaka teased him and asked what he was daydreaming about, with that half smirk that was stupidly attractive on him.  Yuya couldn’t keep his face from flushing but he waved it all off by detaching himself with a playful shove, laughing and playing it off as being tired.</p><p>He was afraid his heart would give him away, that Gongenzaka could hear it slamming against his ribcage and desperately trying to escape his chest when they were close. What if Gongenzaka caught him staring at his lips? What if the words bubbled out of his mouth before he could reel them back? </p><p>Clearly, if he was to get over this crush, there was only one thing to do: put some distance between them. But if he just stopped hanging with Gongenzaka he’d definitely realize something was up.</p><p>So he came up with a plan that was <em> foolproof</em>.</p><p>“Gongenzaka.” He began. “We have to stop hanging out after school.”</p><p>They were doing homework in the break room at You Show, papers scattered between them. Gongenzaka blinked, his brow furrowing. Yuya continued before he could ask (and before that look made his resolve waver).</p><p>“I’m doing some special...<em>training </em>. It’s a secret.” He put a finger over his lips for added weight. “And not even you can know about it.”</p><p>Gongenzaka arched an eyebrow. “Special training? This is the first time you mention it.”</p><p>“Because It’s <em> secret </em>!” Yuya stressed. “And if we hang out every day I can’t keep it that way.” He puffed out his chest, crossing his arms. “You might be my best friend but I can’t spoil the surprise!”</p><p>“Are you trying something new for the exhibition duel?” </p><p>Right. Yuya and Yuzu were going to duel each other in a couple of weeks in an exhibition match; the work of trying to attract more students for You Show Duel School never stopped. It was the perfect excuse.</p><p>“Something like that.” He said, leaning his elbows on the table. Gongenzaka hummed, nodding.</p><p>“You don’t want me to help?”</p><p>It’s true that Gongenzaka had usually been the one to help him with this sort of stuff; the root of the issue was that, one, Yuya wasn’t actually doing any special training and, two, he was trying to spend less time with him. </p><p>“It’s okay! Yuzu and me are practicing together.” Yuya flashed him a winning smile and a wink, pushing down his guilty conscience. “This time you just watch and be amazed, alright?”</p><p>Gongenzaka snorted, leaning his cheek on his fist and glancing down at his homework.</p><p>“When you’re the one performing, I’m always amazed, Yuya.”</p><p><em> Ba-dump. </em>Yuya was glad Gongenzaka had averted his gaze and couldn’t see the stupid smile plastered on his face.</p><p>“<em>Duh.</em>” He laughed, trying to focus on the scribbles in his notebook. “Of course you are.”</p><p>Gongenzaka nudged him under the table. “Don’t get a big head about it.”</p><p>Yuya kicked him back. “You think I’m amazing~”</p><p>Gongenzaka groaned. He was probably rolling his eyes but Yuya’s gaze stayed glued to his homework, even if he was barely able to focus for the rest of their study session.</p><p>————-　♡　————-</p><p>For the first three days of his plan, things were going great. There had been periods of time where they didn’t see each other all the time before, be it because Gongenzaka was busy helping at the Dojo, or they were doing individual training for tournaments.</p><p>On the fourth day, Yuzu glowered at him during lunch.</p><p>“So. I didn’t know we were doing a special training, <em> Yuya</em>.” She said. “Gongenzaka asked me how you were doing.”</p><p>Yuya choked on the rice he’d just put in his mouth. He coughed a couple of times, taking a sip from his water bottle to force the food down. </p><p>“W-What did you tell him?”</p><p>“That you were a <em> helpless idiot</em> and that you had to stop fooling around. I think he bought it. ” She squinted at him. “Did you tell Gongenzaka we were training together? When were you going to tell <em> me</em>, huh?”</p><p>“Sorry I…” Yuya rubbed the back of his head. “I didn’t think he’d go and ask you.”</p><p>“Well, seeing as you're <em> avoiding </em>him--”</p><p>“I’m not avoiding him!” Yuya shot back. “I’m just--putting some distance between us.”</p><p>“That’s called avoiding.” Yuzu tore a piece of her sandwich, chewing angrily. She swallowed before continuing. “He’s going to notice, eventually. Is this your attempt at trying to get over your crush?”</p><p>“Yep.” Yuya popped an eggroll into his mouth, waving his chopsticks around. “If we stop seeing each other every day, I can stop thinking about him, and thus, no more crush!”</p><p>“That’s <em> not </em> how it works.” Yuzu hung her head, sighing. “I give you three more days before you start to feel bad about this.”</p><p>“I’ll be fine!” Yuya insisted, smiling sunnily. “It’s only one more week until the exhibition match. By then, I’ll be over my crush and I’ll be able to hang out with Gongenzaka like normal. It’ll definitely work out!”</p><p>Yuzu’s stare was incredulous. “I’ll believe it when I see it.”</p><p>It would work. Yuya wasn’t <em> avoiding </em>Gongenzaka; they still greeted each other like normal in the mornings or bumped into each other in the hallways. It was normal. Gongenzaka had that subtle, but evident, disappointed look when Yuya ran off after school to ‘train’ though, and as the days passed, it started to weigh on him. It was the same guilty feeling you got when a big dog flopped his ears sadly because you told him he couldn’t follow you. Was Yuya a bad person? </p><p>No, no! He was doing this for both their sakes. </p><p>Yuya’s after school evenings were so boring without him, though, and he’d somehow made up an excuse for them not to have their usual Saturday movie night. Gongenzaka’s dejected <em> ‘Oh’ </em>made his heart squeeze painfully.</p><p>Even though he was supposed to think less about him, the complete opposite happened; he just kept wondering what Gongenzaka was doing, since they weren’t together (he almost texted him but chickened out before hitting send); he laid in bed at night and his thoughts wandered, to Gongenzaka’s arms around him, to falling asleep against his chest, to catching his endearing, sleepy looks rights after he woke up from a nap, the scratchy quality to his voice and the way he’d said <em> ‘Yuya’</em>, eyes soft. He fantasized about Gongenzaka looming over him and actually leaning down to kiss him, maybe more.</p><p>Least to say he didn’t get a lot of sleep, even when he buried his burning face in his pillow. Stupid crush and stupid hormones.</p><p>After the first week passed, Yuya proved Yuzu wrong. He didn’t feel bad.</p><p>“I’m a horrible person.” </p><p>He felt <em> awful</em>. He whined, dropping his head on Yuzu’s shoulder and wrapping his arms around her. They’d come to the plaza, after school, with the excuse of training, but that was the last thing on Yuya’s mind.</p><p>She elbowed him. “I’m not Gongenzaka, don’t cling to me.”</p><p>“I miss him…”</p><p>Yuzu gave his head two short pats. “I <em> told </em> you you’d feel bad. Isn’t it about time you stop avoiding him?”</p><p>“Hmrm.” </p><p>“Not an answer.” She sighed, draping an arm around him and shaking him a little. “C’mon.”</p><p>“It’s only been a week. I can handle it.”</p><p>“But you <em> miss him. </em>” Yuzu said. “I swear you boys can be so ridiculous…”</p><p>Yuya fell silent. He squeezed Yuzu’s middle, shaking his head and biting the inside of his cheek. Crushes were supposed to be a passing thing, this was supposed to be something he could get rid of. </p><p>“Yuya?” Yuzu prompted, gently, pushing at his shoulder. Yuya let her go slowly, sitting with his shoulders hunched, hair falling over his face.</p><p>“Why didn’t I realize sooner?” He mumbled. “Even though we are always together.”</p><p>Yuzu rested her elbow on her knee, propping her cheek on her palm and staring forwards. “Because you never thought what it’d be like if you <em> weren’t. </em>”</p><p>Yuya glanced up from the bench they sat on. A group of three kids were chasing each other on the playground a few meters away, laughing. Yuya watched them for a moment.</p><p>“I just want to joke around with him like always. I don’t want to mess that up, Yuzu.”</p><p>“...” Yuzu sighed. “I get that. But if you keep running away like this, you’re just hurting him and yourself.”</p><p>“I’m not running away--”</p><p>“<em>You are</em>.” Yuzu’s voice was firm. “Because you’re scared and you don’t want things to change.”</p><p><em> Ouch</em>. Yuzu’s words were as sharp as her paper fan strikes. </p><p>Yuya slowly met her gaze, which was softer than her words. </p><p>“You’ve never faced away from your fears for long, though. I know how brave you can be, Yuya.” She bumped his shoulder with a fist, smiling. “So just, think about it okay? What you really want to do.”</p><p>Yuya fiddled with his pendulum, mulling over her words. Although small and uncertain, he returned her smile with a nod.</p><p>“Thank you, Yuzu.”</p><p>————-　♡　————-</p><p>Yuya used the remaining days to <em> actually </em> practice with Yuzu for the match, deciding on the action field, what kind of performance they wanted to put on. It helped to distract him during the day while in the evenings he thought about how he’d face Gongenzaka when this was over. </p><p>Yuzu was right; Yuya didn’t want things to change. But being apart like this only reinforced his feelings. He wasn’t going to get over this crush any time soon. He had to do something.</p><p>Finally, the day of the exhibition match arrived. Everyone from You Show was present and he and Yuzu were going back and forth in the action field, set to a glimmering and colorful carnival. So far, it was going perfectly;  the audience of kids and their parents were riled up and entertained by Yuya’s tricks and words, and Ayu, Satoshi, Tatsuya were cheering them on like usual.</p><p>Despite how gloomy he’d been the past few days, on the stage, Yuya was all smiles, thriving on the attention and determined to give everyone present a show they wouldn’t forget. </p><p>Mid-duel, he glanced over to the glass window separating the audience from the field. He caught the excited grins of the kids and their sparkly eyes; Sora had a popsicle on his mouth but he was watching him attentively, like usual. Gongenzaka was...</p><p>
  <em> “Gongenzaka always has this look when he watches you duel…” </em>
</p><p>There was a smile on his face, alight with pride and something more. Maybe Yuya was seeing things, maybe he’d missed Gongenzaka so much he was getting his hopes up--but whatever that something was made his stomach flutter as though a million tiny butterflies had taken flight there. </p><p>That instant was enough of a distraction for him to misstep on the next platform he jumped to and trip. He yelped, tipping to the side and hitting the floor with a wince.</p><p>“Yuya?!” Yuzu called from the other end of the field, concern in her voice. The kids sounded worried, too, through the glass, and Yuya didn’t want to see what face Gongenzaka was making.</p><p>He quickly raised an arm to catch their attention.</p><p>“Agh, you <em> fiend</em>!” He pointed at Yuzu, sitting up. “You cast a spell on me to make me lose my balance!” He stared hard at Yuzu for her to get the message. <em> Play along</em>. “You must be--a witch!”</p><p>It took Yuzu a moment to recover, frowning at the term--her glare said ‘<em>we are talking about this later’ </em>--before she laughed evilly. “A-ha-ha-ha! So you’ve realized! Yes, young hero, I’m the evil witch of this--” A glance around the action field. “--carnival?”</p><p>“I knew it!” Yuya stood up, flinching when pain shot up his leg. But he forced himself to stand tall. “You will not defeat me with petty tricks, witch!”</p><p>“We’ll see about that!” </p><p>The kids were cheering again, thinking it was all part of their act, and the duel resumed. It ended with Yuya’s victory--just barely--and he bowed to his audience with a flourish and a radiant grin.</p><p>“Thank you for coming to our exhibition match!” Yuzu said. “If anyone wants to learn more about what You Show has to offer you, please come talk to me!”</p><p>Yuya lingered in the dueling room while Yuzu exited and led anyone interested to another room. Once they couldn’t see him, he stopped trying to hold himself upright, falling to one knee with a gasp; he’d hit his leg at a funny angle and his ankle was probably twisted.</p><p>“Yuya!”</p><p>Familiar hands settled on his shoulders as Gongenzaka knelt in front of him. Yuya glanced up at his face; it was a mix of worry and exasperation.</p><p>“I’m fine.” His lips pulled up in a strained smile. “It’s not that bad.”</p><p>Gongenzaka frowned in disbelief. </p><p>“Can you stand?”</p><p>Yuya swallowed. He stood back upright. The moment he tried to take a step forward, though,  his right leg protested and he tilted forwards dangerously. Gongenzaka was there to catch him.</p><p>“That doesn’t seem like not that bad to me.” Gongenzaka said.</p><p>“It’ll be better tomorrow.” Yuya reassured him, even if he wasn’t sure of that himself. It was nice and warm against Gongenzaka’s chest though...if he could stay like this--no! Wait! He pushed himself away, staggering back and his leg protesting the effort again. He couldn’t hide a pained grimace.</p><p>“I’m taking you to the doctor.” Gongenzaka’s tone was resolute, stomping over to him.</p><p>“Wait, Gongenzaka--”</p><p>Before he could argue, Gongenzaka lifted him up and tossed him over his shoulder. Yuya squeaked before smacking Gongenzaka’s back with his fist.</p><p>“You don’t have to carry me!”</p><p>“I know you.” Gongenzaka walked out of the dueling room with Yuya in tow. “You’ll avoid going to the doctor if I don’t do this.”</p><p>“When have I ever done that?”</p><p>He didn’t have to look to know Gongenzaka wore an incredulous expression. Yuya didn’t want the doctor to tell him he’d need to rest and wouldn’t be able to engage in action duels for who knew how long. </p><p>“Yuya-nii-chan!” “Yuya!”</p><p>Ayu, Tatsuya, Satoshi and Yuzu hurried up to them. Sora walked up to them more leisurely but he was scowling. The three kids looked worried and Yuzu was furious on top of it.</p><p>“Idiot! You scared me!”</p><p>Yuya glanced away. “Sorry, Yuzu--”</p><p>“And you made me the villain again!”</p><p>“Sorry…”</p><p>“Really, Yuya, you’re lucky.” Sora waved the stick of his eaten popsicle around before popping it in his mouth, arching his eyebrows. “Were you distracted by something...or <em> someone</em>?”</p><p>Yuya glowered at him. “I just slipped.”</p><p>“<em>Hmm… </em>” </p><p>“<em> Jeez </em>.” Yuzu huffed through her nose, clenching her fists beside her. “Dad took over and is talking with the kids and parents right now, it seems no one noticed your fall wasn’t staged.” She turned to Gongenzaka. “How bad is it?”</p><p>“Shouldn’t you be asking me…?” Yuya muttered.</p><p>“He can’t walk.” Gongenzaka said. “I’m taking him to see a doctor.”</p><p>“Please do.” Yuzu’s gaze softened, this time, when she turned back to Yuya. “And you--” She trailed off, thinking better of what she was going to say. “We’ll talk later.” She reached over to chop his head. It was almost a pat. “I’m glad you didn’t hit your head.”</p><p>“Take care, Yuya-nii-chan!” The kids called after them when Gongenzaka dragged him away. Yuya grinned, waving both hands at them. </p><p>“I’ll be back swinging in no time! Don’t worry!”</p><p>————-　♡　————-</p><p>“No physical activity for at least two weeks.”</p><p>That’s what the doctor said. Apparently Yuya was lucky he hadn’t broken anything with that fall and that it’d only resulted in a bruised leg and a badly sprained ankle, which was now wrapped up to keep it immobilized.</p><p>Yuya was now piggyback riding on Gongenzaka’s back as they made their way home;  Gongenzaka carried the crutches the doctor had assigned him to move around on one of his hands, too.</p><p>Yuya whined loudly against his shoulder.</p><p>“I hate this. We might actually be getting new members at You Show and I won’t get to show them anything because of my leg!”</p><p>“You’re not usually <em> this </em> careless.” Gongenzaka replied. “What happened?”</p><p>“I miscalculated that jump, that’s all.” He mumbled weakly. After weeks of not being close to Gongenzaka, riding on his back with his front pressed to it, Yuya just wanted to stay there forever. Feelings aside, he’d missed him. He almost snuggled against Gongenzaka. <em> Almost </em>.</p><p>“You were distracted, weren’t you.”</p><p>Yuya spluttered. “No! Why would--”</p><p>“Was it me?”</p><p>Yuya flinched, snapping his head up.</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“I know you weren’t training these past weeks, Yuya. You might be a good liar, but Yuzu isn’t.”</p><p><em> Fuck. </em>Gongenzaka sounded mad but also upset. Yuya’s hands squeezed his shoulders.</p><p>“Gongenzaka it’s not--” <em> It’s not like that. </em></p><p>“It’s okay.” Gongenzaka said. “You don’t have to explain.”</p><p>No, no, Yuya did have to explain. But the words were stuck on his throat and they were already making it to his front door. Gongenzaka released his hold on his non-injured leg to open the door.</p><p>“Excuse my intrusion!”</p><p>“Oh? Gongenzaka-ku--Yuya?” Yoko turned to them from the kitchen, bewildered. “What happened?”</p><p>“Ahaha, just a little fall during the match!” Yuya laughed it up, peeking over Gongenzaka’s shoulder and rubbing the back of his head. “It’s not that bad.”</p><p>“He’s on bedrest and needs crutches until his ankle heals.” Gongenzaka informed Yoko. “The doctor said it’d take two weeks, at least.”</p><p>“So no action duels for a while, huh?” Yoko approached them. She gave Yuya’s hair a ruffle. “You must be frustrated.”</p><p>Yuya puffed out his cheeks with a pout, turning away without reply. Of course he was.</p><p>“Thank you for carrying him all the way here, Gongenzaka-kun.” Yoko said. “You’re always the one looking after Yuya.”</p><p>“It’s no trouble.” Gongenzaka replied. </p><p>“Could you take him up to his room? I’ll take care of the rest.”</p><p>“It’s fine, you can put me down now...” Yuya protested. It was getting embarrassing.</p><p>Gongenzaka ignored him and nodded to Yoko, going up the stairs and down the hall to his room. He leant the crutches beside Yuya’s bed and then crouched so Yuya could sit by the edge of the mattress. </p><p>“Does it hurt much?”</p><p>Gongenzaka lifted up his leg carefully, knelt down on one knee in front of him. Even when he was upset with him, Gongenzaka was gentle in his ministrations. Yuya bit his lip, wincing when he brushed the bruised ankle but shook his head.</p><p>“Just a little. I’ll be fine.”</p><p>Gongenzaka hummed. “Make sure to keep it elevated. I’ll tell Yoko-san to get you some ice, too.” His eyes were downcast, staring at the floor. “...I’ll let you rest now.”</p><p>Before he could stand up Yuya reached for him, fingers curling over the front of his uniform. “Wait, Gongenzaka--” The action made Gongenzaka look up.  Their eyes locked, hurt poorly masked on Gongenzaka’s gaze. Yuya hated that look. </p><p>“I…” He averted his gaze. “I wasn’t avoiding--no, rather, I didn’t<em> want </em> to avoid you, it’s not <em> that</em>.” </p><p>“You don’t have to explain, Yuya.” Gongenzaka muttered but Yuya shook his head.</p><p>“No, I do! I…” He took in a sharp breath. Confessing wasn’t in his plans for today, but he couldn’t let Gongenzaka misunderstand; he’d end up hurting Gongenzaka and Yuya would rather risk things being a little awkward than drive a wedge between them or stay apart any longer.</p><p>With newfound determination, he looked back up. “Gongenzaka, I…”He became aware of how close their faces were, making him falter. His eyes flickered between Gongenzaka’s eyes and his mouth and Yuya’s face burned. “I...about you, I…” He swallowed, unconsciously pulling at Gongenzaka’s uniform. “I…just...”<em> I like you, I like you, I love you. </em></p><p>The last thing he expected happened, then.  </p><p>Time seemed to slow down as Gongenzaka’s face came closer to his; he cupped the back of Yuya’s head and crossed the mere inches separating them, pressing their lips together. Yuya’s breath hitched, freezing up.</p><p>Gongenzaka was kissing him. Gongenzaka Noboru was <em> kissing </em>him and his lips were soft against Yuya’s chapped ones from nervous biting. </p><p>Yuya was too caught up processing what was happening to react immediately, but when it seemed that Gongenzaka would draw back, Yuya finally pushed his mouth against his; it was clumsy, inexperienced as they were, but it didn’t matter when Gongenzaka went back to kissing him, pushing Yuya down on the mattress; Yuya’s mind was blank save for a quiet string of<em> yes, yes, yes, </em> one arm draping over Gongenzaka’s shoulder and fisting the back of his jacket. </p><p>Maybe he’d really hit his head with that fall because he was getting dizzy.</p><p>His lungs were starting to burn but he didn’t care, heedy with the feeling of Gongenzaka’s lips moving insistently against his, reducing him to mush. </p><p>He could have stayed like that for another minute but he gasped with the need to breathe, parting their lips. Yuya’s eyes fell shut as he caught his breath, head thrown back, his pulse erratic. When he looked up again, Gongenzaka was much the same, panting slightly, face flushed, his gaze glazed over.</p><p>“Gongenzaka…” Yuya rasped and that seemed to bring Gongenzaka out of a daze. Suddenly, he detached himself from Yuya, eyes wide and panicky.</p><p>“I--” Gongenzaka stood up, taking a step back. “I have to go.”</p><p>Yuya sat up, trying to protest, but Gongenzaka was already gone through the door. Yuya groaned, throwing himself back against the mattress, covering his burning face with his hands.</p><p>It was now dawning on him that he’d just made out with his best friend. His best friend who he had a big crush on had kissed him first and Yuya had kissed him back; it all seemed like part of a stage show and someone would appear from under the bed and yell <em> ‘Psych! You fell for it!’.  </em></p><p>But his lips were still tingling and his pulse wouldn’t settle down.</p><p>Softly, he muttered. “What the hell…?”</p><p>His Duel Disk ringing made him jump. It took him a few moments to find it resting beside him and another second to grab it and see who was calling. Yuzu.</p><p>He picked up.</p><p>“Ah, Yuya? Are you back from the doctor? How’s your leg?”</p><p>Yuya opened and closed his mouth several times. In the end what came out was.</p><p>“Gongenzaka kissed me.”</p><p>A beat of silence. Then--</p><p>“<em>Finally. </em>”</p><p>“W--What do you mean<em> finally </em>?!” Yuya squeaked. “I’m freaking out, Yuzu! He kissed me and then ran out the door!”</p><p>“Oh my god, please tell me you kissed him back.”</p><p>“I--I did!” Yuya spluttered, running a hand through his hair. “But I don’t--I don’t understand I…”</p><p>“Yuya, come on.” Yuzu said, huffing. “Not even you’re <em>that</em> dense.”</p><p>Yuya lowered his hand to his lips. He fell sideways on the bed, eyes widening with new awareness.</p><p>“Gongenzaka’s crush is...me? Uh? What?”</p><p>“Congratulations.” </p><p>“...What?”</p><p>Yuzu chuckled. “Did your brain finally break?”</p><p>“Uhm.”</p><p>“Yuya?”</p><p>“I didn’t hit my head when I fell right? This isn’t part of some concussion induced dream right?” He exhaled a shaky laugh. “Right?”</p><p>“No, Yuya, you’re very much awake and Gongenzaka kissed you silly.” There was mirth in her voice. “I can remind you in the morning  if you like.”</p><p>“Yeah, I...yeah.” Yuya said. “I’m on bed rest though. For a week.” </p><p>He updated her briefly on what the doctor told him.</p><p>“Ouch. Got it, I’ll tell the teacher and bring you the classwork after school.”</p><p>“Thank you.” He fiddled with the hair hanging over his face. “And...I know I’ve been a handful these past weeks. And almost blew today’s duel, I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Honestly! I think I deserve a best friend discount on something now.” She teased. “It’s okay. I’m just glad your injury is not that bad--but next time <em> you're </em>playing the villain!”</p><p>Yuya laughed. “Alright, got it! Once I’m back on my feet I’ll treat you to something.”</p><p>“Make that crepes and you’ve got a deal.”</p><p>“Deal.”</p><p>They hung up after exchanging goodbyes and Yuya rolled on his back, staring at the ceiling. He touched his lips again, a feeling like soda pop bubbles rising up his chest. Gongenzaka kissed him. </p><p>He groaned, shoving his hands in his face. He was definitely not getting any sleep tonight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm also at</p><p>pocketsonny on tumblr<br/>@moons0nata (main) and @pocketwriting (wips/ideas) on twitter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. feel my heart's intention</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The avoidant becomes the avoided and Yuya and friends prepare one last plan to settle this for good.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So...guess who has the memory the size of a peanut and had this final chapter hostage for months? (o wo)'' And was reminded this fic existed today? (@ Natsumi thank u again)<br/>ASHDKJSAD I APOLOGIZE BY HOW DELAYED THIS CHAPTER IS BUT HERE IT IS, THE THRILLING CONCLUSION !!!</p>
<p>Comments/Kudos/Etc. very much appreciated &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning Yuya awoke to a text from Yuzu:</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>[Yuzu] [10:00 AM] Morning! </p>
  <p>[Yuzu] [10:00 AM] The teacher wished you a fast recovery. I’ll bring you the homework after school.</p>
  <p>[Yuzu] [10:00 AM] Oh, you got kissed by Gongenzaka yesterday. That’s your reminder :D</p>
</blockquote><p>Yuya’s reply was simple.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>[Yuya] [10:01 AM] aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAA</p>
</blockquote><p>He buried his face on his pillow. After much tossing and turning he’d managed to sleep; he’d had to use the toilet in the middle of the night and using crutches in the semi-dark was <em>not</em> fun. He scared Core the cat after almost tripping and dropping one of the crutches.</p>
<p>He’d got no texts from Gongenzaka and Yuya was unsure if to send him one. They probably had to do this face to face, right? But he was also dying for an explanation or...or <em>something</em>. Maybe Gongenzaka would come check on him later along with Yuzu.</p>
<p> The afternoon dragged on; he had practically nothing to do on his own except fix his deck, remember the kiss, consider texting Gongenzaka (he didn’t), pet En when he jumped on his bed to keep him company (and subsequently the rest of his dogs and cats as they eventually wound up in his room). </p>
<p>By the time school was over, only Yuzu came over. She dropped the homework on his desk and then flopped on one of the chairs. She was grinning.</p>
<p>“So, how are you feeling?”</p>
<p>“About my leg or about Gongenzaka?” He asked.</p>
<p>“Both, I guess.”</p>
<p>Yuya sighed, leaning against his headboard. </p>
<p>“Walking with crutches <em>sucks</em>. Any other time I would have been happy about skipping school but now I can’t wait to go!” He said. “I thought Gongenzaka might come with you, actually.”</p>
<p>Yuzu shook her head. </p>
<p>“I saw him this morning. He…” She glanced to the side. “I guess he’s thinking about it, too.”</p>
<p>“...You knew, didn’t you?” Yuya asked. “That he, uh…” He rubbed his nose. “Liked me?” </p>
<p>It was still so foreign to say that. Yuya wouldn’t fully believe it until he heard it from Gongenzaka himself. </p>
<p>Yuzu nodded, sheepishly fiddling with her bracelet. </p>
<p>“Yeah--I’ve known for a while.”</p>
<p>“Eh?” Yuya blinked. “How long--”</p>
<p>“That, I can’t tell you.” She raised her hand to stop him. “I promised Gongenzaka-kun I wouldn’t tell you anything. I don’t like keeping secrets but you had to be the one to figure this out.” </p>
<p>Yuya ran both his hands through his hair. </p>
<p>“But if he’s--if he’s liked me for a while, how didn’t I notice? Am I a bad friend? Am I that dense?”</p>
<p>“You’re not a bad friend,” Yuzu snorted. “But you’re pretty blind.”</p>
<p>“Man,” Yuya slid down on the bed, pouting. “What...What do I do now?”</p>
<p>Yuzu hummed, leaning her elbow on the back of the chair and drumming her fingers on her cheek. </p>
<p>“Ask him out?”</p>
<p>“Over <em>text</em>?”</p>
<p>“You’re right, don’t do that,” She said. “Maybe Gongenzaka will come over to check up on you during the week. That’d be a good time to talk.”</p>
<p>“I guess…” Yuya mumbled. That’d probably be for the best.</p>
<p>However, a few days passed and there was no sign of Gongenzaka, neither over text nor in person. </p>
<p>“What if he’s regretting iiiit,” Yuya whined to Yuzu, when she came over to visit again. “Yuzuuuu--”</p>
<p>“Yuya,” She chopped the top of his head. “No, no self doubt! He kissed you, he likes you! He must be embarrassed, he doesn’t know you like him too.”</p>
<p>“But--shouldn’t he have guessed that by now?” Yuya gestured at the air. “I...I kissed him <em>back.</em>”</p>
<p>Yuzu didn’t have an answer for that. The week passed without major changes, Yuya’s ankle healing slowly. He could now go to school, with the crutches, which slowed him down considerably. Least to say he was late to class and got scolded <em>anyways</em>. He was going to have to wake earlier just to get to school on time.</p>
<p>“Let me help you.” Yuzu was saying, once school was over, watching him warily as he stared down his new mortal enemy: stairs. Going up wasn’t so bad, but going down was particularly challenging like this. </p>
<p>“I got this.” Yuya insisted, putting both crutches under his right armpit and holding onto the railing with his left. Yuzu sighed but let him do it, descending first and stopping at the base of the stairs to keep an eye on him. </p>
<p>He started the slow descent, mindful of the edge of the steps when he placed the crutch down on each one. So far so good.</p>
<p>But then another student came hurrying down the stairs and accidentally elbowed him: it was enough for the crutch to slip and Yuya to lose his balance. He yelped as he began to fall forwards. Yuzu yelled his name, moving to catch him.</p>
<p>An arm wrapping around his middle stopped his fall first. Yuya’s breath caught, meeting Yuzu’s bewildered stare. He craned his neck back.</p>
<p>Gongenzaka was holding onto the railing with his free hand, keeping a solid grip on Yuya. They stared at each other for a breathtaking moment, frozen in time. </p>
<p>“Thank--Thank you, Gongenzaka…” Yuya managed to say, finally, making time resume. Gongenzaka averted his gaze.</p>
<p>“No...It’s nothing.”</p>
<p>He helped Yuya get to the base of the stairs and then let him go, taking the warmth of his arm around Yuya with him. He wouldn’t look at him and Yuya’s insides churned with irritation and apprehension. Gongenzaka was already turning to go--</p>
<p>“So now you’re the one avoiding me?” Yuya blurted out, angrier than he meant to. He’d missed Gongenzaka, above all else--granted it was his fault they hadn’t hung out at first but now he just wanted to talk to him </p>
<p>Gongenzaka paused, his back to him and Yuzu. She was looking between the two of them with concern.</p>
<p>“I…” Gongenzaka said. His fists clenched at his sides. “I cannot face you properly, after what I did.”</p>
<p><em>Huh?</em> Yuya had expected to hear an excuse not...that.</p>
<p>“What do you--oy!” Before he could finish his question, Gongenzaka was already running off. Yuya blinked in utter confusion. “What...What was that?”</p>
<p>Yuzu looked equally perplexed. </p>
<p>“He can’t face you after what he <em>did</em>...” Her brow furrowed before her eyes widened and she groaned, slapping a hand over her face. “Now <em>he’s</em> being an idiot.”</p>
<p>“Of course he is! I don’t get what he’s--” Yuya cut himself off, deflating, “Is he regretting it after all…? Or is he just embarrassed?”</p>
<p>“All I know,” There was a new kind of fire in Yuzu’s eyes. “Is that you have to <em>corner him</em> and talk.”</p>
<p>“Um, Yuzu?” </p>
<p>“And after this is over--” She huffed. “--<em>both of you</em> are getting me crepes.”</p>
<p>“Eh? Eh?” Yuya blinked. “I...why are <em>you</em> so mad?”</p>
<p>“It’s not important right now,” She waved a hand in dismissal. “C’mon, I’ll walk you home. Wouldn’t want you to trip and fall on your face.”</p>
<p>Despite Yuya’s protests that he was fine, Yuzu still kept him company on the way home. She didn’t seem to mind walking more slowly to match his pace, but she’d occasionally frown as if thinking of something that irritated her. Yuya decided not to ask.</p>
<p>————-<span>　♡　————</span>-</p>
<p>Cornering Gongenzaka in his current handicapped state was easier said than done. It was impossible for Yuya to catch him like this. He tried texting but getting no replies only left him more upset. </p>
<p>Luckily for him, though, his ankle was marginally better and as the final week came to an end, Yuya got the okay from the doctor and was able to ditch the crutches. They still advised him not to do anything that was too harsh on his foot, but he could at least walk normally again.</p>
<p>Now, all he needed was a plan to catch Gongenzaka. Somewhere he couldn’t run away from: school was clearly no good so far and, besides, there were too many people here. Yuya didn’t really want to risk an audience for this.</p>
<p>“Is he moping about Gon-chan?” Sora asked, sitting upside down on one of the break room’s couches, head hanging from the edge. He looked grumpy, not having had his sugar fix for the day.</p>
<p>Yuzu produced a bag of gummies from inside her jacket. Sora’s eyes lit up immediately and he was reaching for them before Yuzu even tossed them to him. He ripped the packet open and popped three into his mouth, humming contentedly.</p>
<p>“He keeps avoiding me,” Yuya said, face down on the opposite couch, words muffled. “I’m trying to figure out a way to get him to talk to me.”</p>
<p>“Huh. So you want to corner him?” Sora said between bites of gummies. “Just climb up to his window or something. You know, like this is all some cheesy teenage movie,” His tone was clearly joking, but Yuya was listening intently. “Or challenge him to a duel in the riverbank, settle it like men. I bet Gon-chan’s pride won’t let him refuse.”</p>
<p>Yuya leaned his cheek on the cushion, staring at Sora. </p>
<p>“...Neither of those are bad ideas.”</p>
<p>“I was joking!” Sora laughed. “But…” He rolled a gummy between his teeth before eating it. “You could definitely make it work.”</p>
<p>“But with Gongenzaka-kun avoiding you, how would you even challenge him…?” Yuzu mused aloud.</p>
<p>They all hummed, falling into contemplative silence.</p>
<p>“...Oh! Duh!” Yuzu knocked her fist against her palm, struck with an idea. “Gongenzaka-kun’s room has a balcony! You could leave a letter outside!”</p>
<p>“A letter of challenge? I like that,” Sora frowned. “But if he’s already at his balcony wouldn’t it be easier to confront him then?”</p>
<p>“No. It could work,” Yuya sat up slowly, crossing his legs. “This way I can give him a choice,” He rubbed the back of his head. “I mean obviously I want answers but…”</p>
<p>Yuzu was smiling knowingly when he looked up. She nodded. </p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“Well, it’s more interesting like this.” Sora shrugged. “More dramatic--like you, Yuya!”</p>
<p>“I’m not dramatic, I’m <em>flashy</em>.”</p>
<p>Yuzu chuckled. </p>
<p>“Well...you’ve been pretty dramatic these days--”</p>
<p>“Yuzu!”</p>
<p>The conversation diverted, going back and forth between teasing Yuya and him complaining. Eventually, though, they went back to the main topic and Sora and Yuzu helped him divise a proper plan. It was fairly simple: Yuzu would find out the time Gongenzaka was back home from school and report back to them; Sora, agile and more skilled at being sneaky than Yuya, would leave the letter outside his window, making sure he got it; Yuya, naturally, would wait by the riverbank. </p>
<p>“Tomorrow, then.” Yuya confirmed, getting matching nods from Yuzu and Sora.</p>
<p>“Tomorrow.”</p>
<p>————-<span>　♡　————</span>-</p>
<p>The next day, Yuya’s nerves made themselves apparent in steps: a small knot in his stomach in the morning, restlessness all through class, devouring his lunch in two bites and feeling slightly nauseous later. </p>
<p>His pulse was steadily growing quicker at his wrist. It jumped every time he got a text either from Yuzu or Sora, later, informing him the letter had been delivered. </p>
<p>Yuya took a deep breath and headed for the riverbank. The rest was up to whether Gongenzaka showed up or not.</p>
<p>The sun had started to set by the time he stepped onto the grassy slope by the river, the sky slowly turning orange. It was empty, save for two kids skipping stones on the water a little further away, snippets of their laughter or conversation hovering in the air.</p>
<p>Yuya fixed his jacket, resting over his shoulders, the wind ruffling it like a cape. He’d never got out of the habit of wearing it like that: some teachers scolded him occasionally for wearing the uniform as he pleased but Yuya had never been one to listen. He’s not sure how it started...probably somewhere between playing with Yuzu and Gongenzaka as kids, tying a blanket around his shoulders and playing pretend as an entertainer or a magician, and someone telling him it looked cool. Maybe it’d been Gongenzaka. </p>
<p>Yuya sighed, going down the slope step by step, clutching his pendulum. He wasn’t sure what he’d do if Gongenzaka didn’t show up. If Gongenzaka wouldn’t see him anymore. The thought sent his emotions into turmoil, made his chest constrict and hurt: this was something beyond having a crush, beyond dating--Yuya hated the distance that had been created between them. He’d swallow his feelings down if it meant getting to stay by Gongenzaka’s side, to go back to fooling around and laughing like always. </p>
<p>Heavier steps rustled the grass behind Yuya. He turned, now at the base of the slope, and glanced up to meet Gongenzaka’s grey eyes: they were hazel in the light. </p>
<p>“You came,” Yuya smiled lightheartedly, betraying his nervous heart. “Was the candy a good bribe?”</p>
<p>Gongenzaka’s cheeks pinked. One of his hands was curled into a fist and he opened it, looking down at the three pieces of honey flavored candy. Yuya had given them to Sora to deliver along with the letter. The fact that there’d been five and Gongenzaka had eaten two, already, filled Yuya with a small sense of relief.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t refuse a challenge.” Gongenzaka replied, pocketing the candy.</p>
<p>“Naturally,” Yuya crossed his arms behind his head, walking on even ground to one side of the area. “You don’t <em>usually</em> run away.”</p>
<p>When he turned, Gongenzaka stood opposite from him, a few meters away, the grass between them swaying with the wind. Gongenzaka averted his gaze, brow set in a frown. </p>
<p>“Neither do <em>you</em>.”</p>
<p>Yuya’s smile fell, along with his arms. </p>
<p>“No. That’s why I’m doing this,” He held out his duel disk. “I’m done avoiding you, or having you avoid me. I want us to face each other properly,” He activated the duel disk, setting his deck in place. “<em>Look at me</em>.” </p>
<p>His voice held more courage than he had, but Gongenzaka’s eyes turned to him.</p>
<p>“And don’t look away.”</p>
<p>Gongenzaka activated his duel disk, steeling his gaze. </p>
<p>“<em><b>Duel!” </b></em></p>
<p>There was something nostalgic in all of this. </p>
<p>They’d always dueled together, as friends, rivals, growing alongside the other: Yuya knew many of Gongenzaka’s plays by heart and Gongenzaka knew his, but they always surprised and outdid one another with something new. </p>
<p>Dueling him now, their shared past and their present intermingled, as though seeing double, the kids they’d been and who they were now. So much had changed, around them, in them, between them. Even when things were different, their bond had always been a constant, but now it was hanging on a careful thread, fighting to find balance.</p>
<p>Gongenzaka’s eyes never left his, his posture unwavering as always. At one point he smiled, shaking his head.</p>
<p>“...I thought I couldn’t look you in the eye anymore. But it’s impossible to look away from you, after all,” There was unbridled fondness in his expression, face softened by the warm lights dancing on his features. “You’re always in front of me, making me look.”</p>
<p>Yuya’s insides fluttered with hope. He laughed. </p>
<p>“But that’s the same for me too!” He drew his next card, glancing it at it for only a beat. “I’ve always looked at you, even when I didn’t realize it,” Yuya held his pendulum, closing his eyes briefly. “Because you were always there. I never thought that’d change. Or rather--I didn’t want things to change,” He opened his eyes. From his stance to his height, Gongenzaka had always been like pillar, standing tall: in the glow of the sunset he was even more imposing. Beautiful. </p>
<p>“But losing you is even more scary than that. So--” Yuya raised his hand, the pendulum oscillating above him (what would it be?). He smiled. “--I’m going to risk it.” </p>
<p>That was the choice he should have made weeks ago. He wasn’t going to keep running. </p>
<p>His monsters appeared after a flash of light and Yuya set out for the counter attack. Their monsters clashed in one last showdown and the duel came to a close shortly after that, with Yuya’s victory. </p>
<p>The holograms faded and their duel disks deactivated. The sky was turning from orange to red and purple, the sun now halfway down the horizon. </p>
<p>Yuya approached Gongenzaka, nerves thrumming. This was it. Right? Gongenzaka must have understood what he meant, right?</p>
<p>“Gongenzaka I--”</p>
<p>Then, to Yuya’s immediate surprise,  Gongenzaka kneeled on the grass and bowed forwards.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry!” His voice boomed across the riverbank, startling Yuya.</p>
<p>“Uh? Gongenzaka, what--”</p>
<p>“I--” He rose himself slightly, head still bowed down. “I knew why you were avoiding me, in the first place, but I allowed my feelings to get the best of me and forced a kiss on you,” His face was bright red. “I know it was cowardly and pathetic but I couldn't face you properly after that. As a man and your best friend I’m ashamed of myself for my actions--”</p>
<p>“<em>What</em>--wait, hold on--” Yuya cut him off. “Why do you think I was avoiding you?!”</p>
<p>Gongenzaka lifted his head. </p>
<p>“...Because you realized my feelings for you and you were uncomfortable?”</p>
<p>“No!” Yuya said. “Until then I had no idea! And what do you mean you forced--I kissed you back!”</p>
<p>“Huh?!” Gongenzaka blinked, eyes widening. “Weren’t you trying to pull me away?”</p>
<p>“No?!” Yuya laughed mid yell. This was <em>ridiculous</em>. “Are you--oh my god, you <em>are </em>an idiot.”</p>
<p>“Who’s an idiot?!” Gongenzaka stood, finally, a mix of annoyance and embarrassment in his face. “Then why the hell were you avoiding me first?! I thought you were calling me here to let me down easy!”</p>
<p>“Didn’t you get the part where I don’t want to lose you?! The part where I kissed you back?” Yuya was seriously-- “I’m <em>in love </em>with you! That’s why I--”</p>
<p>
  <em>Wait.</em>
</p>
<p>Yuya choked on air, heat creeping up his neck. Gongenzaka was staring at him with wide eyes.</p>
<p>Yuya had only meant to say ‘<em>I like you’</em>. Instead he’d--</p>
<p>Inadvertently he took a step back. </p>
<p>“I mean, I--” <em>No more running away.</em> Yuya shook his head. “Okay, yeah! I do! And I didn’t know what to do about it,  I thought if we stopped seeing each other I’d stop liking you, but that didn’t work--” He’d been gesturing wildly until his hands went to fiddle with his goggles. “--and I didn’t want to ruin things between us but I <em>missed</em> you and I was going to tell you, but then you kissed me? And started avoiding me too?” His voice cracked at the end and he slipped the goggles on. “I thought you were regretting it. I thought maybe you wouldn’t want to see me anymore. That...scared me more than anything….”</p>
<p>His words trailed off, breath hitching as Gongenzaka’s arms engulfed him in a hug. The force of it was enough to send Yuya stumbling back and trip, unprepared for it, but Gongenzaka’s hand shielded his head from hitting the ground.</p>
<p>“<em>Of course I wanted to see you</em>,” Gongenzaka’s voice had that tell tale wobble to it, whenever his emotions took over. His arms squeezed Yuya. “I love you, too.”</p>
<p>Yuya’s heart jumped. He wrapped his arms around Gongenzaka’s middle, clinging to his back. </p>
<p>“You--eh? Me?</p>
<p>“Honestly...” Gongenzaka leaned back to peer into his face. When he peeled Yuya’s goggles back, Yuya let him, if only so he could see the wobbly, adoring smile on Gongenzaka’s face properly. “Who else would it be, <em>idiot</em>?”</p>
<p>Yuya laughed and sniffled at the same time. He raised a hand to cradle Gongenzaka’s cheek, brushing away a stray tear. </p>
<p>“I--” He couldn’t tease Gongenzaka about being too emotional right now when he was much the same. “I guess we’re both pretty stupid, huh?”</p>
<p>Although there was little light left in the sky, Gongenzaka’s laughter could have lit up any darkness, the corners of his eyes creased and staring back at him. The knot that had had Yuya’s insides trapped for the past days unfurled, warmth bubbling up his chest, into his veins, setting him into motion.</p>
<p>Yuya rose himself to brush Gongenzaka’s lips with his own: Gongenzaka reacted a second after, pushing back against his mouth. It was a short kiss, both pausing to peer at each other, pulses beating fast, before Yuya tugged at Gongenzaka uniform to drag him into another one. They kissed with a little more urgency, Gongenzaka’s hand at the back of his neck threading into his hair, his other arm pushing them closer so their chests almost touched. Yuya switched between clinging to Gongenzaka’s back or twirling the ends of his bandana, like he’d so missed doing. Gongenzaka’s mouth had an aftertaste of honey and sugar, and Yuya greedily tasted it, along with the shudders that ran through Gongenzaka’s frame. </p>
<p>Yuya would have happily stayed there, making out in that spot, ignoring the cold that set into the evening or the grass staining their uniforms, seeping every bit of warmth from Gongenzaka that he’d been deprived of these past weeks. Gongenzaka probably agreed, tilting his head to the side and planting another kiss on his lips, rendering Yuya to mush. For how long had Gongenzaka been holding back, he wondered? He just wanted to keep kissing until his lips turned numb and he forgot how to think.</p>
<p>A bicycle bell went off somewhere above them. They separated with a gasp, looking up the slope. Yuya’s face burned when he saw Yuzu sitting on her bike, wearing a mischievous grin, matching Sora’s next to her.</p>
<p>“Jeez! Took you long enough!” Yuzu, said loud enough to be heard. “I’m happy you guys made up--”</p>
<p>“Or made <em>out</em>.” Sora supplied.</p>
<p>“But it’s getting late and your mom called me to ask where you were, Yuya! Your dad too, Gongenzaka-kun!”</p>
<p>They quickly disentangled from each other, standing back up. Gongenzaka’s face was as red as his bandana, if possible, as he fixed his uniform. They exchanged a momentary, uncomfortable look. They’d both forgot they were in public,  despite being alone.</p>
<p>“W-What did you tell our parents?” Yuya asked while he brushed grass from his clothes and hair, starting to make it up the slope.</p>
<p>“That you were kissing Gon-chan under a tree.” Sora replied with a snicker. Yuya squeaked and Gongenzaka let out a startled, strangled noise.</p>
<p>“<em>Sora</em>!” “Sora!”</p>
<p>“Woaaah, they are synchronized now!” Sora said. “I was kidding, kidding!”</p>
<p>“How did they know to find us here…?” Gongenzaka asked in a mumble, drawing up to his side. Yuya scratched his nose.</p>
<p>“Um, they kinda helped me. To call you here and all.”</p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p>“That’s right!” Sora put his hands on his hips.“So you better thank us! I expect at least a month’s worth of candy for this.”</p>
<p>“Don’t get cheeky,” Yuya finally reached them and trapped Sora in a headlock. “I’m buying you <em>one</em> whole candy bar!”</p>
<p>“No faaaaair--” Sora pouted.</p>
<p>“And don’t forget!” Yuzu pointed at Yuya and Gongenzaka.  “You both owe me crepes, too.”</p>
<p>Gongenzaka looked thoroughly embarrassed, frowning as he bowed his head. </p>
<p>“I apologize for the inconvenience I caused you, Yuzu…”</p>
<p>“Nah, don’t worry, Yuya was way worse.”</p>
<p>“Oy...” Yuya complained weakly, letting Sora go. Well, he <em>had</em> given Yuzu a pretty hard time...and it probably wasn’t easy on her that her two best friends were avoiding each other. She deserved more than crepes as a thank you.</p>
<p>“And either way…” Yuzu beamed at them. “I’m happy for you two. Really.”</p>
<p>Gongenzaka looked like he might tear up again. Yuya rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed and happy all the same. The adrenaline from the duel and the confession were starting to simmer down, his heart beating more steady in his chest. One look at Gongenzaka threatened to send it back running, itching to be closer to him.</p>
<p>Someone’s stomach growled, ruining the moment. It took Yuya a moment to register it as his.</p>
<p>“Ahaha, man, I didn’t realize it was past dinner time…”</p>
<p>“Well, you were pretty <em>busy</em> until just a second ago,” Sora joked, evading a jab from Yuya. He threw a salute their way. “Since the lovey dovey couple is now official I’ll be heading home!”</p>
<p>“I should probably go too,” Yuzu chuckled.  She looked between the two of them. “Get home safe, okay?”</p>
<p>“You too, Yuzu.” Gongenzaka said.</p>
<p>“See ya!”</p>
<p>Gongenzaka and Yuya watched her pedal off. They looked at each other at the same time.<br/>
“So…” “So…”</p>
<p>A pause. They laughed.</p>
<p>“I’ll walk you home.” Gongenzaka said, already walking in that direction. Yuya caught up to him.</p>
<p>“Ah, so gentlemanly~”</p>
<p>The silence that fell between them was full of unspoken words but it wasn’t oppressive anymore. Yuya laughed, breaking the quiet, as he recalled something; at Gongenzaka’s questioning look he said:</p>
<p>“I kicked your ass in that duel,” He smirked. “As promised.”</p>
<p>Gongenzaka gawked, coming to the same realization, before rolling his eyes. He was smiling too.</p>
<p>“Enjoy your victory while it lasts.” </p>
<p>They bantered quietly, about nothing and everything, walking slowly through lamp light streets, stars starting to appear up in the sky. At some point their arms bumped mid laugh and slipping his hand into Gongenzaka’s filled Yuya with a giddy feeling. He’d been overthinking so much about all the possible ways this could ruin what they had, he never imagined it could be like this, too. </p>
<p>Too soon for his liking, they made it to Yuya’s porch. The lights were on inside the house, reflecting on Gongenzaka’s features as they came to the door and faced each other. Both seemed reluctant to go, something hanging unsaid at the tip of their tongues, the evening sounds playing in the silence: the TV on inside the house, a neighbour’s dog barking in the distance, bugs chirping, hiding in the grass.</p>
<p>“Yuya,” Gongenzaka’s voice made him look up; his expression was bashful but earnest. “I--just to do it properly, this time...will you go out with me?”</p>
<p>Yuya knew his answer.</p>
<p>“Aren’t we outside already?” He said, instead, watching Gongenzaka’s comically bewildered face. </p>
<p>“That’s--oh, you’re messing with me.” He deadpanned, frowning, as Yuya’s laughter gave him away.</p>
<p>“Sorry, sorry! I do,” Yuya fiddled with the lapel of Gongenzaka’s uniform, smiling goofily. “I mean, I want to go out with you. I just like teasing you.”</p>
<p> Gongenzaka huffed. </p>
<p>“You’re terrible.”</p>
<p>“And yet, you like me. Talk about <em>terribl</em>e taste.” Yuya joked with a wink. Gongenzaka was unimpressed.</p>
<p>“That’s my best friend <em>and </em>boyfriend you’re insulting.”</p>
<p>“And what’re you going to do about it?”</p>
<p> Gongenzaka frowned. He glanced around, checking they were on their own, before stepping closer. He tipped Yuya’s chin up and kissed him swiftly, pressing him back against his front door. Yuya was glad it was there to hold him upright, his knees going a little weak.</p>
<p>“Wow,” He mumbled, dumbstruck. “I should insult myself more often.”<br/>
“<em>Yuya.</em>”</p>
<p>“Okay, okay, sorry,” Although reluctantly, Yuya pushed at Gongenzaka’s chest. “Go home before it gets even later. Your dad will flip.”</p>
<p>“Oh, right,” Gongenzaka stood back upright. “I--” His thumb brushed the back of his hand. “See you at school?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Yuya tugged at Gongenzaka’s hand as he stood on his tiptoes, pressing his lips to his cheek. He bounced back on his heels, reluctantly letting go off Gongenzaka’s hand and chuckling at his adorably flustered face. “See you.”</p>
<p>Gongenzaka cleared his throat, throwing a final wave his way before walking off. Yuya leaned back against his door and stared after him, lingering outside for a beat longer. He touched his lips with the pads of his fingers. </p>
<p>Everything that had happened today was still processing in his head, as though he’d been watching it all from the inside of a speeding car, the sights outside blurring past. At the same time, it was perfectly crystal clear, the sunset, Gongenzaka’s arms around him, his kisses, the words they’d exchanged. </p>
<p>
  <em>Boyfriend.</em>
</p>
<p>Yuya smiled. It had a nice ring to it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>————-　♡　————-</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>BONUS (?)</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As glad as I am that you guys made up…” Sora said, side eyeing them. “Do you have to do that all the time?”</p>
<p>“Do what?” Yuya blinked, confused, shifting to get more comfortable on Gongenzaka’s lap, his arm nestled around him. Sora sighed, half smiling, and  draped himself over the other end of the couch, turning back to watch the TV.</p>
<p>“Nevermind.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Also, because I don't think I linked to it before, this fic's tittle and this chapter's was inspired <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Xfdjqa5dfY"> this song </a> I happened to be listening to it a lot while I wrote this fic originally and it stuck!</p>
<p>This fic was a real joy to write. And I want to thank Pachi again for all the beta-reading she did for this &lt;3!!! ❤️</p>
<p>--<br/>I'm also at</p>
<p>pocketsonny on tumblr<br/>@moons0nata (main) and @pocketwriting (wips/ideas) on twitter</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm also at</p><p>pocketsonny on tumblr<br/>@moons0nata (main) and @pocketwriting (wips/ideas) on twitter</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>